Dear Kitty
by broncomap
Summary: After spending 5 years in Dodge, Kitty returns to New Orleans.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from the characters in this story. I just like to make stuff up.

It was past midnight, and Matt Dillon had had a long and difficult day. He had moved from one small crisis to the next, leaving him no time to think about anything else, which suited him just fine. Now after finishing late night rounds, with no further duties to attend to, he walked down Front Street under the light of the full moon. He had to be up before dawn to await a gold shipment, and knew it would be wise to go home and get some sleep. He also knew if he went home to his rented room, he'd lie in bed staring at the ceiling, so instead he headed to his office. As he went passed the Long Branch he slowed his pace, and for no real reason looked up towards Kitty's window. It was dark as it had been for weeks. Quickening his pace, he continued on to his office, knowing he'd be alone. The cells were empty, and he had sent Chester home a while ago. Once inside, he lit the lantern, and sat down at his desk. He stared into space for a moment, and then pulled open the bottom draw to retrieve a bottle of whisky and a shot glass. He filled the glass, and downed the strong, brown liquid in one gulp. Setting the glass on the desk he was about to pour another, but decided against it. He pulled an envelope from his shirt pocket, and held it for a moment, before dropping it onto the desk. He didn't move as he stared at it, and thought about the last times he had seen Kitty, weeks earlier.

She had burst into his office waving a letter. Always glad to see her he smiled, "Hello Kitty, you seem in a right fine mood for this early in the morning."

Kitty gave him a mock dirty look and whispered, "Last time I saw you Cowboy, you had a look of enjoyment on your face, and it was even earlier, much earlier."

Matt laughed before lowering his voice, "You were looking pretty happy yourself."

They both smiled recalling the love-making they had shared in Kitty's bed until the wee hours of the morning.

Suddenly Kitty remembered what she had come to say, "Matt, I got a letter from my cousin Marie inviting me to her wedding in New Orleans. Not only that, she hopes that I can come a couple of weeks before the wedding, so we can spend time together before the other guests arrive."

"Kitty you never mentioned a cousin named Marie to me."

"I know. In fact I haven't even thought about her for quite some time. We lost touch when she was sent off to boarding school when we were about 9 years old, but I still remember the fun we had when we were little girls. She always came up with the most entertaining games, and we would laugh and laugh. It will be wonderful to reconnect with her, and to go back to New Orleans. New Orleans – the sights, the sounds, the smells…"

Kitty glanced at Matt and saw he was looking somewhat grim, "Matt, what's wrong? I'm really excited about this."

Matt smiled weakly, "Kitty, I'm glad you're excited, I really am."

She walked over, and pressed her hands on the desk as she leaned towards him and looked him in the eyes. "But?"

Matt sighed, "Well, I guess it's just that the way you're talking makes it seem like the 5 years you've spent in Dodge must have been awfully dull, compared to a place like New Orleans. Once you go back, you might decide to stay."

Kitty let out an exasperated groan, "Matt." She shook her head, "Matt, I love my life here. First and foremost there is a certain cowboy who has a way about him all hours of the day and night."

She saw Matt blush slightly and smiled, "Second, I have friends here, good friends, and a business and well, I've built a life here. Everything I want is here. Matt I'm going to New Orleans for an event and to revisit the people and places of my childhood. I'll be back before you know it."

Feeling a little better, Matt relaxed and smiled, "Kitty, I am happy for you, truly. When do you leave?"

"I'll be taking the train the day after tomorrow, and I'm counting on you to see me off."

Two days later Matt stood on the platform with Kitty, silently admiring how ravishing she looked in her dark blue traveling suit. Her matching hat worn at a stylish angle set her eyes off perfectly, completing a stunning picture. Kitty felt Matt's approving eyes upon her, and looked up at him with a smile. The train was ready to board and he took one of her gloved hands to assist her up the steps. Before entering the car, she turned and leaned towards him, "Cowboy, you take care of yourself. I mean it. I'll see you in a couple of weeks, and you'd better write to me at that address I gave you, or you'll have something to answer for when I get back." With one last beaming smile she entered the train to settle into a seat.

Returning to the present Matt continued to stare at the envelope that was laying on his desk. He had seen her off 17 days ago, 18 as of 6AM.

He had written well more than a dozen letters, and mailed them to the address she had given him. He had received 1 telegram, and nothing else until this morning.

Deciding to fortify himself with a second shot of whisky after all, he filled the glass and tossed it back. Then he opened the flap of the envelope, and carefully slid the letter out. It was written in Kitty's ornate writing, and carried the scent of her favorite perfume, Fantasia de Fleurs, a French perfume he had given her as a gift.

As he opened the letter for the second time, he remembered how happy he felt that morning when he received it, that is until he read the words.

_Hello Matt,_

_I know that you have written many times, and I am embarrassed that I haven't had time to respond before this. Things have been very busy and unbelievably exciting. Your letters have been full of news, and I appreciate hearing about everyone in Dodge. _

_Matt, now that I have a moment to write, I have to tell you that New Orleans is everything I expected and more. The parties, parades, sights, sounds and even the food are amazing and wonderful, and the people I've met are such fun. There are not enough hours in the day to enjoy it all._

_Which brings me to the point of this letter. Now that I've been back for a couple of weeks, I realize that I belong here in New Orleans just like you belong in Dodge. Dodge and the Kansas territory need someone who can establish law and order, and I am so proud that I know someone strong and capable enough to do that. You are where you belong, and I am where I need to be, with the people I'm meant to be with. _

_I'm saying goodbye Matt, but know that I wish you the best._

_With Highest Regards,_

_Kitty_

Matt set the letter down. Reading it a second time hadn't been less painful, or inspired any brilliant ideas about what to do. He could go to New Orleans, but what would be the point? She hadn't said she wished he would join her, in fact she had made it obvious that she preferred the 'fun' people she was meeting. Clearly she was rejecting him along with her life in Dodge. Could he send her the perfect letter or telegram to change her mind? That didn't seem likely. He sat thinking about it until fatigue overtook his weary body and mind, and he fell asleep with his head resting on his arms.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

After sleeping for a few hours, Matt woke with a start and rubbed his eyes as he tried to recall why he had fallen asleep at his desk. The sight of the whiskey bottle reminded him, and he quickly returned it to the bottom drawer. He ran his fingers through his hair as he eyed the letter that was still on the desk. Part of him wanted to tear it into shreds, as if ripping up the words would make them be unwritten. Instead, he folded the letter, slid it into the envelope and put it in his shirt pocket. Pushing himself to his feet, he decided coffee would have to wait. He splashed cold water on his face, and went out into the predawn light to await a gold shipment.

18 days earlier – New Orleans

The train screeched to a halt as the conductor yelled, "Final Destination, New Orleans." Suddenly feeling nervous Kitty remained in her seat and took a deep breath. She hoped her cousin wouldn't be disappointed in her; after all they hadn't seen each other since they were small pigtailed girls. Taking herself in hand, Kitty tucked some stray hairs under her hat, stood and headed towards the exit with all the confidence she could muster. She remembered Marie as a pretty girl, but had no idea what she looked like now, and hoped they'd be able to find each other without much trouble.

She walked carefully down the stairs, and stood on the platform watching life swirl all around her. People were bustling about talking and laughing, as porters gathered luggage and livery drivers sought passengers. Everyone seemed to have a purpose. She on the other hand was at a loss as she looked about. Across the way she noticed a beautiful, dark haired woman waving enthusiastically in her direction calling, "Kathleen, Kathleen." Kitty started to turn around to see who the woman was calling, and then caught herself and laughed. She had been called Kitty for so long, she had almost forgotten that her given name was Kathleen.

She waved back, and they threaded their way through the crowd until they were face to face, "Kathleen, with all that glorious red hair that I loved so as a child. I'm Marie."

Kitty gave her a warm hug, "It's wonderful to see you. Please call me Kitty. Most people do."

Marie nodded, "Kitty it is." She gestured towards the brown haired man standing beside her. He was of medium height, but broad and muscular, "Kitty, this is my fiancé, Paul Dupont."

Paul smiled, "It's a pleasure." He pointed at a tall blond man who stood behind him, "This is my great friend, Corey Towers. I'm happy to say that Corey will be the best man at the wedding."

Towers stepped forward, and with an elegant gesture took Kitty's hand and kissed it, "It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Russell. Meeting a member of the Russell family is always special."

Kitty smiled, "The pleasure is mine. Please call me Kitty."

They were leaving the station when Kitty noticed a telegraph office across the street, "Marie, I hate to hold things up, but I'd like to send a wire to a friend."

"No hurry, Kitty. I'm sure Corey would be glad to walk you over." Corey offered his arm, and they walked across the busy street dodging coaches, horsemen and stray dogs, with Kitty wondering if it was really possible to make it safely to the other side.

They entered the telegraph office, and Kitty's message was quickly sent: To Matt Dillon, Dodge City, Kansas – _Arrived in New Orleans. Missing cowboy. Kitty. _She smiled to herself, confident that no one but Matt would know what she meant by - _Missing cowboy_. Message sent, she and Corey picked their way back across the street to rejoin Marie and Paul. It was getting late so Paul suggested they go directly to a restaurant.

They sat down in a fine establishment called Antoine's, and Kitty looked around with pleasure at the colorful décor. A waiter hurried over with menus and set several condiments on the table. Kitty saw one that looked unfamiliar, "Excuse, but what is that?" The waiter spoke with pride, "Tabasco Sauce. It's new, few restaurants even have it yet." Kitty nodded her thanks and decided that if she liked it, she'd tell the chef at Delmonico's about it.

After placing her order, Kitty looked across the table at Corey. Something about him intrigued her. Oh, not like Matt. When she saw Matt for the first time, it was like being swept away by a giant wave. She loved Matt from the moment she set eyes on him, and after 5 years it was hard to imagine life without him. Of course, that didn't mean she couldn't appreciate a good-looking man, and Corey was very good-looking. His blond hair set off his dark brown eyes in a captivating way. He had high cheekbones, a narrow nose and full, sensual lips. Suddenly he looked up at her and smiled. Feeling embarrassed at being caught staring, she quickly looked down at her napkin. After a moment she met his eyes, "Corey, what did you mean when you said that meeting a member of the Russell family was always special?"

Corey replied seriously, "The name Russell has loomed large in my life. My parents died when I was young and I was raised by my grandfather. I grew up on stories about his long lost, dearly beloved friend and business partner, Zaire Russell. The way grandfather told it, Zaire was the smartest, kindest, most gifted man that ever lived. He also had a lovely younger sister named Kate, who grandfather fell in love with, and became engaged to. Then tragedy struck. Grandfather was proud of his boating skills, and the business he owned with Zaire was so successful he could afford a fancy sailboat. As soon as the boat was ready, he wanted to take Zaire and Kate for a sail. Zaire was worried about the weather, but grandfather insisted he could handle it. It turned out he couldn't. The boat capsized in a storm, and Kate and Zaire drowned"

Kitty shook her head sympathetically, "How sad."

Corey sighed, "Grandfather never forgave himself, and as he grew older, and his health declined, his obsession with Zaire grew. He talked endlessly about his virtues, credited him the success of the business, and deeply regretted that they were never united as a family through marriage. Unhappiness and remorse ate away at him. It was terrible to see."

Corey nodded towards Marie, "That sweet lady allowed me to bring him some measure of joy. Marie, please explain."

"All right. Kitty when I met Corey, he told me about his grandfather, and we got to wondering if I was in any way related to Zaire Russell. Russell is a common name, so there wasn't necessarily a link, but we wanted to find out. Kitty, if you recall, my father died when you and I were very young. Mother never really spoke about dad's family history, and she had already passed away, so I couldn't ask her. Then I got the idea of looking in the Russell family bible. There it was, clearly in the family tree. Zaire Russell was my father's uncle, and so my great uncle. Zaire is such an unusual name, it had to be the same person."

Corey interrupted with a smile, "I introduced her to my grandfather, and he was happier than I had seen him in years. Marie reminded him of both Zaire and Kate in happier times. Two days later he died. I was so glad I had been able to provide that little bit of joy.

Kitty put her hand on Corey's, "I wish I could have met your grandfather. Since Marie and I are cousins, Zaire Russell would have been my great uncle too.

Corey held Kitty's eyes in his, "That is very kind, and I wish he could have met you."

Dinner arrived, and everyone dug in. Kitty tentatively tried some Tabasco Sauce and ended up piling it on her fish. She looked across at Corey and saw he was doing the same. Thinking about Corey and his grandfather, she decided that Corey Towers was not only handsome, but was also a very nice man.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

After finishing the main course, Marie, Paul, Kitty and Corey were enjoying a lively conversation and fine wine, when the waiter brought over Antoine's special dessert, bread pudding. It was warm and soaked in rum sauce. After taking one bite, Corey and Kitty simultaneously blurted out an appreciative "wow," and everyone laughed.

After dinner, they walked out into the pleasant night air. Kitty was feeling happy and content. Marie was as warm and beautiful as she had hoped, Paul was totally welcoming, and Corey, who she didn't know she'd be meeting, was delightful to be with.

Corey smiled warmly as he extended his hand to help her into the carriage. Kitty returned the smile as she put her hand in his, and he gently helped her up. She took her seat beside Marie and the men climbed in. The carriage stopped at Marie's house to drop Kitty and Marie off, and after saying goodnight, Corey and Paul continued on to the apartment they shared.

Paul smiled slyly, "She certainly is beautiful, and quite charming too." Corey grinned, "Indeed. She's so much more than I expected. Quite a bonus if you ask me."

Meanwhile after giving Kitty a tour of her elegant two-story home, Marie led her into the comfortable sitting room for some brandy and a late night chat.

Kitty looked at the paneled walls and hanging tapestries, "My this is a lovely room, in fact this entire house is just beautiful."

"It was my mother's doing really. She did a wonderful job decorating it. I merely inherited it, and changed very little."

Looking around again, Kitty mused, "It's interesting, this house doesn't seem familiar to me, even though I remember spending a lot of time with you when we were little girls."

Marie shrugged, "It's funny isn't it - the things we remember from childhood, and the things we don't. Anyway if memory serves, we spent more time at your house, and playing outdoors." Not giving Kitty a chance to respond, Marie added, "Paul and I plan to live here when we're married."

"How long have you known Paul?"

"About a year. A friend introduced us, and we took to each other right away." Marie paused with a glimmer in her eye, "Speaking of which, Corey was obviously quite taken with you. You know, Corey is a very fine catch. His grandfather left a lucrative business, and he is good looking. Rich is nice, but rich and handsome is nicer."

Kitty laughed, " I appreciate the thought Marie, and Corey is very nice and quite attractive, but I'm not available. I'm in a relationship."

Marie was surprised, and her face darkened for an instant. She had been certain that Kitty wasn't married or engaged. She smiled brightly, "I'm sorry Kitty, I didn't know. Is it the person you sent the telegram to?"

Kitty nodded, but didn't want to explain her relationship with Matt. She set her glass down, "Marie, it's been a long day. I'd like to turn in. Let me help you clear away these glasses."

Marie shook her head, "My maid, Claire, will take care of it in the morning. I'll walk you to your room."

Inside Kitty's room, Marie took her hand, "I'm so glad you came two weeks before the wedding, and I hope you'll stay for a good while after. New Orleans has a lot to offer."

Kitty nodded without comment, and Marie left the room. As she sat on the side of the bed Kitty thought about writing to Matt. She wanted to tell him about Marie, Paul, Corey and Tabasco Sauce, but decided to wait until morning, when she could find out where to put her outgoing mail.

That Same Night – Dodge

Matt sat at his desk, a blank piece of paper staring up him, pen and inkwell beside it. He had just tossed a coin to Chester and told him to go buy himself a beer, figuring it was the only way to get some peace and quiet. Let Doc listen to Chester prattle on for a while.

Eyeing the blank paper, Matt remembered the first time he sat at this desk 5 ½ years before, to write a letter to the War Department saying he had arrived. It was hard to believe that more than 5 years had gone by. He had ridden into town convinced that he was a lone wolf and always would be. Being orphaned at an early age had taught him self-reliance, and given him the habit of reticence. Even when working on a ranch or as a trail hand he was never part of the group - always well liked and hard working, but never really one of the boys. When he got to Dodge, he figured that's how his life as a marshal would be. He had a job to do, and there would be no personal attachments – none. Then real life, in the form of three people, intruded. First there was Doc, whose friendship and wisdom were unexpected gifts. Doc's deep feelings were carefully coated with a thick layer of crankiness, but Matt was never fooled. They'd never say it aloud, but they had come to love each other like father and son.

Then there was Chester, with his fierce loyalty, special brand of bravery and foolish notions. Chester was like a younger brother, a person you could count on, but whose foolishness had to be indulged now and then. Matt knew, without a doubt that he would lay down his life for either man and they would do the same for him.

And then - Kitty. He remembered the first time he saw her when she arrived in Dodge 5 years before. They were drawn to each other like magnets. Two lost souls suddenly finding home. Before they knew it, they were sharing everything and anything, including a passionate physical relationship.

He remembered the first night they made love. It wasn't planned. It was late at night, and they were both tired. The Long Branch was about to close after a busy night, and he had just returned from 3 days out on the trail.

They decided to go to her room just to talk and enjoy each other's company. He took off his gun belt and hung it on the wall peg. She slipped off her shoes and removed a few pins from her hair. They looked at each other in silence. She was unbelievably beautiful in her stocking feet, red hair framing her sweet face. He couldn't remember who moved first, but before they knew it they were smothering each other with hot, hungry kisses, as they removed one another's clothes. They tumbled into bed, and gave each other the most exquisite pleasure either had ever experienced. Afterwards he felt guilty. He had had sex with other women, but Kitty was different. He knew she wasn't a virgin, and had a past she wasn't proud of, but that was behind her and she was a special woman who deserved so much more that he could give. Lying side by side in bed, he turned to her and swallowed hard, "Kitty, that shouldn't have happened, and it can't happen again. I'm a lawman. My job is dangerous. I could be killed any day. Men like me don't have a right to a permanent relationship. You deserve so much more."

She turned on to her side, and looked into his eyes, "Matt Dillon, do you love me?"

Not being able to deny what was in his heart he whispered, "Yes, Kitty Russell."

She leaned forward and kissed him as if that was all that mattered, and they clung to each other throughout the night. There was no one else for either of them, and they knew it.

Sitting at his desk, remembering that night and the many that followed, Matt longed to hold her in his arms. She had left for New Orleans just that morning, and he had started missing her before the train had even disappeared over the horizon.

He looked at the blank paper. He had never written to a woman before, and wondered if there were rules he should know about. Doc would know about such things, but it wasn't the kind of thing he could ask even Doc.

He picked up his pen, dipped it in ink, and started writing in his firm masculine hand.

_Dear Kitty_

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

The Next Morning - New Orleans

Kitty smiled in her sleep as the sun came streaming into her room. She was dreaming that Matt was brushing kisses up and down her neck, and reached out to touch him. Her eyes opened and realizing where she was, she whispered, "I'm missing you Cowboy."

She got ready for the day and was about to start down the stairs, when she noticed that Marie was at the bottom of the staircase speaking to her maid in a serious if not stern manner. Not wanting to intrude, Kitty waited a moment before descending. Marie turned and smiled, "Kitty, you're up early, and as selfish as it sounds, I'd glad. I'd love your advise on some last minute wedding details, and there is so much in New Orleans I want to show you. Come let's plan the day over breakfast. Claire's set it out in the garden."

Kitty looked at the sturdily built woman, who was standing stiffly behind Marie. She wore a light blue maid's uniform, and starched white apron, her brown and grey hair, pulled into a tight bun. Kitty smiled, "Hello Claire, I'm Kitty Russell."

Hand's clasped in front of her, Claire replied formally without smiling, "Good morning Miss. I hope you enjoy breakfast."

Kitty started to follow Marie, but stopped and turned back to Claire, "Perhaps you can help me. I'll be wanting to mail some letters, but don't have stamps, and don't know where to take them. The maid looked at Kitty briefly and then lowered her eyes, "Miss, you can leave your envelopes on the table in the hall. I'll stamp them and give them it to the postman. I put the incoming mail on that same table every afternoon."

"Thank you, Claire, I'll do that." She smiled at the maid and hurried off to the garden.

Four Days Later – New Orleans

It was early morning, and Kitty was in her room finishing a letter to Matt. As she slid it into an envelope, she thought about her time at Marie's, and couldn't believe that three full days had flown by since the evening of her arrival. She had already seen a musical and dramatic play at the St. Charles Theater, strolled through City Park, visited the beautiful St. Louis Cathedral, and dined in several fine restaurants, all in the delightful company of Corey, Marie and Paul. When she wasn't on an outing, she was helping Marie with wedding preparations. They visited the florist to finalize floral arrangements, and the chef to check on the menu. Marie welcomed and appreciated Kitty's ideas, and Kitty enjoyed every minute of it. She was also looking forward to meeting Marie's best friend, Melissa, who was to be the maid of honor. Melissa was scheduled to arrive very soon, to be able to attend a multitude of pre-wedding events that required the presence of the maid of honor. Marie had described her friend as fun loving and vivacious, and Kitty was sure they'd become fast friends.

She picked up the envelope and went downstairs trying to calculate the number of days it took for mail delivery. With a train coming in that afternoon, she figured she just might get her first letter from Matt, and hopefully he'd receive the first one she had written to him. She placed the letter on the hallway table and went to join Marie for breakfast.

Claire watched Kitty walk by and nodded respectfully. When Kitty was out of sight, she hurried over to the table, and following Miss Marie's instructions, took the letter outside, tore it into tiny pieces, and buried it in the trash. This had become part of her morning routine.

At 3PM Claire went to pick up the mail. She loved that part of the day, when she could escape from her never-ending household chores and spend a few minutes outside. The postman handed her a pile of mail and she was sorting through it when she paused. For the first time she saw a letter that was addressed to Kitty Russell. Having been told to look out for such a letter, Claire was about to tear it up, when she noticed it was from a man. Claire had been a widow for 6 years, and her only experience with men was being married off, at the age of 15, to a rough mannered longshoreman who was 20 years her senior. In 25 years of marriage he barely said a caring word, much less wrote a letter when he was away. She stared at the envelope wondering what on earth a man would say to a woman in a letter. On impulse, she shoved it into her apron pocket and carried the rest of the mail into the house. Seeing an enveloped marked "URGENT," she quickly brought it to Miss Marie.

Marie tore the envelope open and her face fell. She looked at Kitty, "It's from my friend Melissa. She was in an accident and broke her leg. She can't get here for the wedding."

Shaking her head, Marie sighed, "I feel terrible for Melissa. At the same time I have to think about the wedding." She took Kitty's hand, "I know it's a lot to ask, but would you be willing to be my maid of honor?"

"Marie, are you sure you want me?"

Marie put her arm around Kitty, "Cousin, you're the only one I want."

Kitty smiled, "I'd be honored."

"Thank you. I just warn you that this will mean not only dress fittings and such, but also a number of pre-wedding events that the maid of honor is expected to attend with the best man.

"Oh, Marie, it will be exciting to be part of the wedding. As for those events, I'm sure they'll be a pleasure. Corey is such a fine gentleman and very good company."

Late That Evening

Claire completed her duties, and walked into the sitting room to be dismissed for the day. Miss Marie's back was to her, as she spoke quietly and intently to Corey Towers. Being tired and eager to get home, Claire cleared her throat and said softly, "Miss Marie, if there is nothing else, I'll be leaving."

Marie didn't look up but nodded and waved her hand. Claire got her shawl, and started on her half-mile walk home. Her feet hurt, but they always did at the end of the day. She had been on them for hours serving meals, sweeping, mopping, doing laundry, ironing, washing dishes, on and on. Yet she couldn't complain. Lots had it much worse than her.

She reached her boarding house, and climbed three flights to her sparsely furnished room. When she removed her apron, the letter fell from the pocket. She had forgotten about it. She picked it up and starting reading.

_Dear Kitty,_

_Thank you for the telegram. I was happy to know that you arrived safely and that you were thinking of me. _

_I'm writing the evening, of the day you left, so don't have much news. Doc wants you to know that Kay Wallace finally had a boy after 5 girls. He figures that is a good thing for Mrs. Wallace who has had 6 babies in 8 years. _

_Mr. and Mrs. Brown's niece arrived on the afternoon stage, and Chester is already sweet on her. He's coming up with all sorts of crazy schemes to earn more money, so he can ask her out for a fancy dinner. You and I both know how well that will work, so I see making a loan in my future._

_I guess that's all the news for now. I hope you are having a wonderful time. I'll write tomorrow._

_Love,_

_Matt _

_PS: Just one thing more thing. You said you wouldn't be gone long enough for me to miss you. That's impossible. I started missing you before your train was even out of sight. There are so many things about you that I miss, I can't even name them, and you haven't even been gone a full day._

As Claire read the end of the letter, she felt tears well up in her eyes. She was amazed that there could be a man who'd miss a woman so much, and say so. She knew she was supposed to rip the letter up, but somehow couldn't. She folded it carefully and put it in her top dresser drawer, figuring that as long Miss Kitty didn't get it, no one would know any better.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning – New Orleans

Kitty came down from her bedroom, and as usual placed a letter to Matt on the hall table. As soon as Kitty was out of sight, Claire as usual tore the letter up.

That afternoon when Claire got the household mail, she for the second time saw a letter to Kitty from Matt. The desire to read it was irresistible and she shoved it into her pocket.

At the end of the day, though tired as usual, Claire walked home briskly.

As soon as she was in her room, she sat down, and tore open the envelope.

_Dear Kitty,_

_I hope this letter finds you happy and well. I know it finds you beautiful. _

_I arrested Pike Smith today. He's the fellow that broke into Ma Smalley's boarding house, and robbed the strong box. I'm glad I could get Ma's money back for her. I know she doesn't have much to spare, what with charging such low rates to folks that are having hard times. Smith was a tough character, and I admit I got quite the shiner out of the experience. Don't worry, it's just a shiner. It sure don't hurt my looks none, in fact some might say it's an improvement._

_Kitty I have so much stored up in my mind to tell you, too much to put into a letter. Anyway writing is not the same as talking to you, watching you listen, seeing you smile, hearing you laugh. Doc and Chester are like family to me, but we both know there are things we share only with each other. Things I never thought I'd share with anyone._

_Be well. There is no one like you in the world, and I thank my lucky stars that I have you in my world. I hope you are having a wonderful time, and will write soon to tell me about it._

_Love,_

_Matt_

The next day, Claire again hurried home with a letter burning in her pocket.

_Dear Kitty,_

_It's 2 AM and I'm in the office. I admit I'm a bit weary. I finally got the drunken cowboys in the cells to stop singing! I had to threaten to shoot them to get some peace and quiet. Just once I'd like to have a drunk locked up who had a good voice. _

_Kitty, I've been thinking about the day we went fishing last spring, in that hidden cove near Turtle Lake. Remember, you felt a big one on the line, and stood up to bring him in. Then you lost your footing and tumbled into the lake. I jumped in after you and we were both so stunned by the cold water we stared at each other in shock, and then laughed. I carried you out and we shivered as we built a fire. Then we took off most of our clothes and spread them out to dry. We sat by the fire, and I held you on my lap to keep you warm, then we kissed, and touched and slowly made love in the fragrant spring air._

_When I finish this letter, I'm going to bed with that memory in my mind - the sound of your laughter, the feel of your body and the scent of that beautiful spring day. We'll have many more days like that Kitty. I promise._

_Love, _

_Matt_

Claire finished the letter and sat rubbing her arms up and down. She and her husband had had sex, but she never thought of it as making love. He would enter her, she would try to think of something else, and when he was finished they'd go to sleep.

She folded the letter and put it in her dresser drawer with the others, giving no thought to why she was keeping them. The one thing she knew was that she'd lose her job if Miss Kitty ever saw them, so that could never happen. As she prepared for bed she tried to imagine what Matt looked like. In her mind he had to be tall and strong. Other than that she tried to picture him in different ways, dark or fair, mustache or not, brown eyes or blue. She fell asleep trying to picture a man she had never seen, but whose words she couldn't stop thinking about.

Meanwhile, once Kitty agreed to be Marie's maid of honor, she became busier than ever. Repeated fittings with the dressmaker, selecting jewelry and shoe shopping took time. Then there were the seemingly endless number of events to attend. She hadn't realized how well placed, and active Marie and Paul were in New Orleans society. There were so many events that Marie and Paul had to leave some early, and couldn't attend others at all. The maid of honor and best man became their representatives.

There was one day when she and Corey had breakfast with The Ladies Auxiliary, lunch with the Men's Benevolent Association, and dinner with the New Orleans Charitable Club. Fortunately Corey was unfailingly good humored and unflappable. Her favorite times became riding in the carriage with him, traveling from one event to the next. They would talk and laugh about long-winded toasts, boring company and terrible food.

Laughing with Corey felt good, because when she had a moment to think, her thoughts flew to Matt, and those thoughts were troubled. She hadn't heard a word from him, and couldn't understand it. No matter how busy she was, she had written at least a short note almost every day. She was in her room preparing to attend a dinner party, when a terrible thought crossed her mind. What if Matt was injured, or missing? What if something was terribly wrong, and no one wanted to worry her. She looked at the clock and saw that if she hurried, there was time to send a telegram to Doc. She grabbed her cape and hat, and was rushing down the stairs so quickly she almost collided with Paul.

He looked concerned, "Kitty, is something wrong?"

"Oh Paul, I'm so sorry. Nothing's wrong, I just want to send a telegram today. I know if I hurry, I can be back before Corey and I have to leave for the Lion's Club Dinner."

"Please allow me. If you write your message out, I'll go and send it. You relax, and get ready for the evening."

15 minutes later Paul entered the telegraph office holding Kitty's note: To Doc, Dodge City, Kansas – _Is Matt all right? Be honest. I'm worried about him. Kitty._

Paul shoved the note in his pocket as he walked up to Jim Bale, the telegraph operator. Bale looked up, "Hello Mr. Dupont, what can I do for you?"

Paul pulled his wallet out and tapped it ever so lightly on Bale's desk, "Jim, I was hoping you'd help me play a practical joke on a friend. Would it be possible for you to pretend a wire came in, and write it out as if it was real?"

Bale looked at the wallet now resting on his desk and then up at Dupont's smiling face.

Paul continued, "Jim, it would mean the world to me if I could play this small joke on my friend."

Bale swallowed hard. It was against the law to forge a telegram, but then again who would ever know. He lowered his voice, "I think I could do that Mr. Dupont. Of course it would have to be our secret."

Paul nodded with a conspiratorial wink as he removed some bills from his wallet, "Of course, and here is a token of my gratitude."

A short time later Paul knocked on Kitty's door and handed her the fake telegram, "I was chatting with the telegraph operator, when to our surprise an answer came in. I'm a gentleman so I didn't read it. I hope it's the answer you want."

She waited until Paul closed the door and read - _Matt is fine. Things are quiet. Have a wonderful time. Doc._

A combination of relief, anger and puzzlement washed over her. She wanted Matt to be safe, but if he was fine why hadn't he written. She angrily tore up the words that upset and confused her, and threw them on the floor. Then she pulled on her cloak and left her room. Corey Towers was waiting to escort her to the evening's event.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Kitty and Corey sat up on a dais at the Lion's Club. Marie and Paul had been with them earlier, but once the main course was served and toasts were made, they left for another event leaving Kitty and Corey to stay until the end. Before dessert was served, every male member of the club stood to give a speech. Being certain that Corey and Kitty were interested, each man recounted his own personal history with the club, and gave a detailed account of how he met Marie and Paul. Kitty's mind wandered, but she was careful to keep her eyes on each speaker and a smile on her face.

When the final speech was over, dessert was finally brought out. Kitty tried to refrain from making a face when she saw the rubbery, overcooked pudding that was set in front of her. She found it inedible. Looking around she saw people digging into the awful stuff, and hoped that everyone would eat quickly, so they could get out of there. She looked over at Corey, and seeing his pudding almost untouched, knew he was thinking the same thing.

Finally it was over and Corey and Kitty were relieved to be outside in the fresh air. He turned to her, "Kitty, I have an idea. Instead of taking you right home, let's go to a lovely little place that I know of for a nightcap. It would be nice, no toasts, no speeches, no frozen smiles, just the two of us relaxing over brandy. How about it?"

Kitty looked into Corey's dark brown eyes. It did sound appealing. It would be so nice to relax after a long and stuffy social event, but she hesitated. She had spent a lot of time with Corey, but mostly on outings with Marie and Paul. They had been alone on carriage rides going from one event to another, but this seemed more like a date.

Corey broke into her thoughts, "Is something wrong?" adding with his usual charming smile, "I am just talking about a night cap you know, not a trip to China."

Kitty laughed and took his arm, "It sounds perfect."

As they walked they laughingly agreed that they had no idea what the Lion's Club was or what the members did.

Corey escorted Kitty into a lovely, romantically lit restaurant, with many nooks and crannies designed for privacy. The maitre de led them to a private settee with a small curved table. A violinist was playing softly, nearby. A waiter appeared and Corey ordered expensive brandy, and then whispered something into his ear.

Kitty lifted an eyebrow, "Is there some secret?"

Corey winked, "You'll find out."

A short time later the waiter brought over a bottle of very fine brandy, two glasses, a plate of shrimp and a small cup of Tabasco Sauce."

Corey smiled, "I noticed the night I met you that we share a liking for Tabasco Sauce,"

Amazed that Corey had noticed and remembered, Kitty let out a laugh, "We do indeed."

She picked up a shrimp and dipped it in sauce. "Mmm, this is good. It's so hard to just relax and enjoy food at the functions we've been attending. "

Nodding in agreement, Corey put a shrimp in his mouth, and then filled their glasses with brandy. He lifted his, "To Tabasco Sauce." Kitty giggled and clinked her glass against his. She took a sip, and closed her eyes in enjoyment for a brief moment. She smiled at her companion. "This place is lovely."

"I'm very glad that you like it." As he sipped his brandy he assessed the current situation. Marie had told him that Kitty had a man back in Dodge. She apologized for not knowing in advance, but had made sure they weren't receiving each other's letters. Then Marie and Paul arranged for Melissa to meet with a small accident, so Kitty could become the maid of honor, and social demands would throw them together. They had been having a good time, and he knew she enjoyed his company. It seemed to him that now would be a good time to press a little. He offered her another shrimp, saying smoothly, "Kitty, I just have to say that you are amazingly beautiful in every way. Am I wrong in assuming that you must have a special person in Dodge? A person who must be constantly asking when you are coming back, or making plans to join you as fast as he can."

He hit a nerve.

Kitty didn't answer, but the feelings of uncertainty and confusion that crossed her face were not hard to read. Corey started to refill her glass. Kitty put her hand on his, "Thank you Corey, but it's getting late, and tomorrow is the wedding."

Corey smiled, "Of course, I should get you home." They stood and he took her arm as they walked out, "This has been lovely Kitty. I hope we do it again soon."

Kitty smiled, "It has been lovely," but as they walked to their waiting carriage, her thoughts went to Matt. He hadn't written, and Doc said he was fine. Maybe he didn't care about her as much as she thought, maybe he found someone else. Maybe – maybe. She shook her head and remembered the look Matt had on his face when she got on the train. It was a look of love she was sure of that, but yet he seems to have forgotten her.

At that moment, Claire was reading the letter that had come from Matt that day.

_Dear Kitty,_

_By the time you get this letter, I figure it will be just about time for the wedding. We never talked about how long afterwards you'd be staying. Please let me know. You never know, I might be able to get away from Dodge for a few days and join you there. I know that over the past 5 years our experience with that sort of thing has been pretty bad, but there is always hope._

_My thoughts are filled with you Kitty. I remember the first time I saw you. It was a bleak and rainy Tuesday morning, and you were a ray of sunshine. Once I felt that ray of light and warmth, there was no going back. I miss everything about you Kitty, even your temper! Without you, I wouldn't be able to be me. I don't know if that makes sense, but I know it's true. _

_I hope to hear from you soon._

_Love Matt_

Claire put the letter with the others and went to bed knowing that tomorrow's wedding would keep her racing about. She wanted to sleep, but the words of a man named Matt kept her awake.

The Next Morning

The morning of the wedding arrived, and Kitty awoke early filled with excitement. Over the past two weeks she had helped with a multitude of details, and attended many events, and the now the culmination of it all was here.

Before getting up and throwing herself into the day's activities, she thought about the nightcap she had had with Corey. She felt a little guilty, and angry at herself for feeling guilty. Why shouldn't she spend time with a man who wasn't Matt Dillon. It's not as if they had a commitment. Her eyes filled with tears and she closed them acknowledging the falsehood of that thought. It simply wasn't true. She and Matt weren't engaged much less married, but they were totally and fully committed to one another, and they both knew it. At least that's what she thought. What if she was wrong? No, there had to be a good reason why Matt hadn't written, didn't there? What if there wasn't? She got out of bed and let out a sigh; she didn't want all these complicated thoughts, all she wanted was a damn letter from the damn man.

Her ponderings were interrupted by a knock at the door. Claire entered with breakfast, "Sorry to disturb you Miss, but Miss Marie told me to bring you a breakfast tray. She's already eaten and hopes you'll join her in her bedroom when you are ready to dress for the wedding.

When Kitty got to Marie's room, the hairdresser was putting the finishing touches on the bride's hair. When she was finished with Marie, the hairdresser swept Kitty's beautiful red hair up into curls that perfectly framed her face. Then the women put on their make-up and gowns, taking and laughing the whole time. Finally it was time to go to the church.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Kitty was in the back of the church ready to walk down the aisle as the guests settled into their seats. The beautiful yellow gown she wore, had been fitted to accentuate her lovely figure, and her red hair was styled to perfection. The diamond necklace and earrings, lent to her by Marie, completed her breathtaking look.

The processional began, and Kitty walked gracefully down the aisle holding a bouquet of daisies. Watching her, Corey pictured himself being seen in social circles, with her on his arm.

Kitty took her place next to Corey, and the glowing bride floated down the aisle. Her white gown of satin and lace was gorgeous and she couldn't have looked more beautiful.

As Kitty watched the couple exchange vows, tears came to her eyes. Then the bride and groom were pronounced man and wife, and kissed. The congregation applauded, and the organ music began, as if it had burst forth from heaven. Marie and Paul walked up the aisle, holding hands and wearing big smiles.

Corey and Kitty walked happily behind them, sharing in their joy.

Everyone piled into carriages to go to the wedding reception. Kitty and Corey sat side be side, each deep in their own thoughts during the brief ride.

The reception was an amazing and elaborate affair. There was no end to the variety of delectable dishes served, and Champaign flowed freely. The bride and groom were called to the dance floor, and then Kitty and Corey were announced as the maid of honor and best man. Corey took Kitty's hand and swept her around the room to a lilting waltz, as people commented that they made a very attractive couple.

As the evening progressed Kitty enjoyed herself more and more. Her Champaign glass was never empty, and she danced almost every dance, frequently with Corey. She suddenly realized she was feeling tipsy. It had been a while since she had let that happen. The first rule of running a saloon was never become even slightly drunk. Feeling pleasantly flushed, she wandered out onto the balcony to get some air. She was looking out over the beautiful city, when she heard a voice from behind, "The night is almost as dazzling as the lady who stands here watching it." She turned and saw Corey, "You are looking very handsome yourself, Mr. Best Man." Without another word he took her by the shoulders and pressed his lips to hers. Before she knew what was happening she responded physically and leaned in before coming to her senses, and pushing him away, "Corey, I'm sorry. I can't."

Corey smiled, "Oh, I think you can. I don't know what is waiting for you in Dodge, but I can offer so much more."

Kitty felt panicky, she didn't want this to be happening. She shook her head and rushed off the balcony into the crowded ballroom, amazed and embarrassed by her actions. She was drunk enough, flattered enough, and needy enough to respond to Corey's kiss before pushing him away. She raced into the women's sitting room, and closed the door. When Marie and Paul saw Kitty rush by, they nodded to each other and Paul went to find Corey as Marie followed Kitty.

Paul went out onto the balcony, and closed the door behind him. He looked at Corey, "Why so glum my friend?"

"It's not working, Paul. We've had very good times together, I've been at my most charming, she knows about the wealth that my grandfather amassed. I kissed her, a kiss she responded to initially, and still she resists. Who is this damn man she's so loyal too, even though she hasn't heard a word from him?"

"I've managed to learn that much. He's US Marshal named Matt Dillon. He's built quite an impressive reputation for himself in his field. It's not important though, Marie has written a letter to the man, as if it's from Kitty, breaking off their relationship. This will ensure he won't come to New Orleans, or try to find other ways to contact her."

"Paul, let's also write a letter from him to her breaking it off."

Paul shook his head, "We can't, and that was our mistake. Marie had her maid destroy his letters, so we don't have a writing sample.

Corey slammed his hand against the door, "Damn my grandfather. I spend all those years listening to his stories and feigning interest, knowing that a big prize awaited me. Then at the end he puts a crazy clause in his will that I have to marry a descendent of Zaire Russell's, in order to get my inheritance. He never got over the loss of Zaire and his sister Kate, or the disappointment that their families were not united by marriage. In his old age he decided to make that happen. I marry a descendent of Zaire's and I inherit the whole thing, I don't and I inherit a mere $200,000. He loved the idea that his great grandchildren would be linked by ancestry to Zaire Russell.

Leaning against the balcony, Paul crossed his arms, "He was adamant about it, and after he died the court wouldn't throw it out on the grounds of mental incompetence. Then our hint to the executor of the will, that he would benefit by being lenient, went nowhere."

Corey nodded, "He insists that he has to see a marriage license, and the birth certificate of the bride, so he can check her lineage. That idiot is holding the purse strings of one of the most lucrative businesses in the country."

"I know. Even Marie couldn't help. Remember how hopeful we were when we learned that she had the same name as Zaire's great niece, the one who we found out died of meningitis in boarding school? She tried to convince your grandfather that she was the only living descendent of Zaire's, and that since she was already engaged, he was asking the impossible. He simply refused to believe her."

Corey gave a hollow laugh, "It didn't impress him that Marie's last name was Russell, he said it was a common name and just having it didn't prove anything. It was as if he somehow knew that Marie wasn't really a descendent of Zaire's.

A dark look crossed Corey's face, "Kitty will marry me, if not willingly then by coercion."

"Don't be melodramatic. Of course she will marry you. Tomorrow the forged letter, will go to that marshal, and he'll give up on Kitty. Then Kitty will meet with a small accident, similar to the one Melissa had. She will be confined to bed and you will be her kind and solicitous suitor. She'll come around."

Corey brightened, "You are brilliant, my friend, brilliant."

Meanwhile Marie went into the sitting room, ""Kitty, Kitty what's wrong?" Kitty looked up, "Oh Marie, I'm afraid I've been unintentionally leading Corey on. We had drinks together last night, then just now he kissed me, and well – I responded – that is until I came to my senses. I'm a little drunk, not that that is any excuse."

Marie put her arm around Kitty, "Don't worry about Corey, he's a very understanding man. In fact I wish you would give him a chance. Like I've said before, he is quite a good catch."

Kitty shook her head, "Thank you Marie, I appreciate your kindness. Please don't waste any more time on me, go have fun with your guests. I'll be sure to apologize to Corey, before I go back to Dodge tomorrow."

"Tomorrow! You can't go back tomorrow, you haven't enjoyed even half of what New Orleans has to offer. Please, stay another couple of weeks. You could stay in the house while Paul and I are away on our honeymoon. Corey would be happy to entertain you. We'll be back in a week, and then we'll have such fun."

"Thank you, but I should get home. I have to – well there is someone I need to speak to, I have to find out something." She put her hand on Marie's, "Please, go on. I'm sure your guests are missing you.

Marie squeezed Kitty's hand and walked back into the ballroom. She looked towards the balcony and saw Paul and Corey standing there smiling. She knew a plan was afoot and walked over to join them.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

The wedding reception was winding down. Paul and Marie had changed into traveling clothes and amidst cheers and shouts of good wishes, left for their honeymoon.

Kitty and Corey hadn't spoken since the incident on the balcony, and Kitty wanted to clear the air. She put her hand on his arm, "Corey, I want to apologize. In no way did I mean to imply that I – well – you are a wonderful man and I enjoy your company, but I am not available, and didn't mean to indicate otherwise."

Corey smiled, "Kitty, I'm the one who should apologize. I meant no discourtesy. I don't have an excuse, merely an explanation. Being swept up in the beauty of this event, I got carried away by being in the presence of one so lovely in every way.

Kitty blushed and Corey held out his arm, "Please allow me to escort you home. I promise to behave like a brother."

With a laugh she took his arm, and they left together.

The next morning Kitty woke with a pounding headache, regretting that she had allowed herself to drink so much Champaign. She rose slowly, and filled a glass with water. After drinking it, she refilled the glass and drank a second. Feeling a bit better she slowly dressed and put on some make up. She got her suitcases from the closet as she planned her day. She'd pack, and then get a livery driver to help with her bags and take her to the station for the 10AM train to Dodge. Before boarding she'd send a telegram to Matt to let him know when she'd be arriving.

She picked up a blue silk blouse. It was a favorite of hers, not only because it was beautiful, but also because it was the first article of clothing that Matt had given her. She smiled at the memory. The man who coolly faced gunslingers, murders and thieves stood there looking nervous as she opened the box, and was thrilled when she modeled the blouse and said, "Cowboy, you have excellent taste. " In fact he did. His gifts to her were always perfect. She set the blouse in the suitcase and wondered again why she hadn't heard from Matt. Was it possible that he had lost interest or met someone else? She pictured the way he had looked at her when they said goodbye. It was a look of love. People couldn't change that quickly, or could they?

Once she was packed, she wanted to see about getting a carriage service. Still feeling the effects of a hangover, she went down the stairs slowly. She was almost at the bottom when she heard a loud crack. The step she was on suddenly broke and sent her flying forward. She put her arms out to break the fall, and her right arm hit the floor hard, as her head slammed against the table. The last thing she saw was a letter on the table to Matt Dillon, and as she lost consciousness she briefly wondered who had written it.

A Half Hour Later

Kitty slowly opened her eyes and found Claire and Corey hovering over her. Her head hurt, and when she tried to move her right arm, pain shot up from her wrist to her shoulder. She took a breath and whispered, "What happened?"

"Miss, a step broke right in half. I can't imagine how it happened, but I heard crashing sounds and came running. You hit your head on the hall table, and were unconscious. It's a good thing Mr. Towers happened by. He carried you to bed and went for a doctor."

Corey interrupted, "Don't worry Kitty, the best doctor in New Orleans is on his way."

The words were no sooner spoken when a stout, bespectacled, clearly self-important man walked into the room and announced. "I am Doctor Southwood, I will examine the patient. Everyone else leave."

The doctor looked in Kitty's eyes, jerked her head around and pulled her arm this way and that. Obviously her comfort was of no concern to him. He wrapped her right arm tightly and put it in a sling. "That arm is broken. You cannot move it at all for at least a week. You also have a concussion, so you will have remain in bed. Women's brains are delicate, so you could be bed ridden for a while."

Kitty started to protest, but the doctor walked away leaving her in mid-sentence. Feeling helpless, Kitty's eyes filled with tears. She couldn't use her right arm, her head ached, and she wanted to get home – home to Matt. She again felt a pang of distress because she hadn't heard from him, then suddenly had a memory she couldn't quite get hold of. She pictured a letter to Matt that she hadn't written, but that couldn't be. It had to be part of her confusion.

Right then, Claire had that very letter in hand, the letter that Marie had forged from Kitty. Marie had stressed to her maid that that particular letter had to go out in the morning mail. Claire didn't know who wrote it and didn't care. She only knew that the way to keep her job was to do exactly what Miss Marie wanted.

Meanwhile the doctor was quietly speaking to Corey, "The drug I gave her worsened her headache. I left more with the maid, with instructions to administer it 3 times a day. As the effects of one dose wear off she'll be given another. The arm is badly bruised. I wrapped it to make it uncomfortable, and she believes it's broken." Corey handed over a large wad of bills, "Thank you Doctor. I'll call you if I need anything else"

Three Days Later

Kitty was lying in bed for the third day. As usual, at 9AM Claire knocked and entered with a tray. She handed a glass of milky liquid to Kitty, "There you are miss. Drink this down, it's what the doctor ordered."

Kitty took the glass and drank its contents. It was foul tasting, and she almost gagged, but desperately wanting to get better, she'd do what she had to.

Claire set the tray of food in Kitty's lap, "Enjoy your meal miss. I'll be back to get the dishes."

As Claire was leaving Kitty looked up, "Claire, has there been any mail for me?"

"No Miss. I'll let you know when there is."

With a sigh, Kitty looked at the breakfast tray. The pounding in her head had worsened again, making her stomach upset, and she could barely stand to look at food. Knowing she had to keep her strength up, she made herself eat a few forkfuls before pushing the tray to the side. She felt helpless, and now with her right arm useless, she couldn't even write to Matt. An image again crossed her mind - an envelope to Matt that smelled like her perfume, but that she hadn't written. The memory faded as she fell asleep.

A few hours later, a knock at the door woke her. She recognized the knock, and brightened immediately.

"Come in, Corey."

Corey entered carrying some bread pudding and a bouquet of flowers. "A sweet and something beautiful, for someone who is endlessly sweet and always beautiful." Kitty laughed. After sleeping for a few hours, her head wasn't pounding as badly and she gladly ate the pudding as Corey put the flowers in a vase.

Corey sat on the side of the bed to tell her the news of the day. She barely noticed that he had taken her hand, as she looked at him expectantly. He noted that she was growing paler and weaker by the day, and thought she'd soon be vulnerable enough to pressure into a relationship. Meanwhile she hung on his every word. His visits were the only bright spots in her days.

That night as Claire removed Kitty's dinner tray she saw that as usual, the food had barely been touched. Claire knew that Kitty was in pain and distress, but believed that most things just had to be endured. She felt guilty, however, whenever Kitty asked about mail. Even so, she knew she couldn't tell her about the letters, much less give her one. She'd lose her job and Miss Marie would make sure she never found another.

Dinner tray in hand, Claire looked at Kitty. "Good night Miss."

"Good night." Kitty closed her eyes as Claire walked quietly out of the room, another letter from Matt in her pocket.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

AN – Thank you everyone for your comments. I had a computer glitch so some of my responses to individuals failed to go out. Also, I thank those "guests" who I cannot respond to.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Claire walked home feeling unsettled. She had grown used to the enjoyment of reading a letter a day from Matt, without giving any thought to the woman the letters were written to. Now she felt a twinge of guilt every time Kitty asked about the mail. Still there was nothing to be done. She couldn't risk her job by disobeying Miss Marie, and the fact that she was reading the letters instead of destroying them didn't change anything.

As soon she got home, she sat down opened the newest letter.

_Dear Kitty,_

_Doc and Chester send their love. Sam wants you to know that everything in the Long Branch is fine, and he made sure the whiskey drummer didn't cheat him._

_Kitty, I got back from Hays late last night. Coming home wasn't the same knowing you weren't there, and knowing there'd be no light in your window for me. That light warms me in ways I didn't know were possible, until I met you._

_By the time this letter reaches you, the wedding will most likely be over. I hope you had a wonderful time, and I'm sure you were the most beautiful woman in the room. You always are. Let me know when you'll be coming home. I long to hold you in my arms._

_Love,_

_Matt_

As Claire folded the letter and put it in the drawer with the others, she couldn't know that it would be the last. Matt would receive the rejection letter that Marie had forged, and would have no reason to write

Dodge City - Matt

It was the almost dawn when Matt stepped outside his office the morning after receiving Kitty's goodbye letter. He had fallen asleep at his desk, and when he woke up a few hours later, weariness tugged at him – body, heart and mind. As he went out into the predawn light to meet a gold shipment, he wondered why he hadn't torn the letter up, instead of carrying it in his shirt pocket.

He saw the wagon carrying the shipment coming down the street, right on schedule. An armed guard sat next to the driver. Two men rode along, one in front and the other behind. Both held rifles and were notably watchful and alert. The wagon pulled up in front of the bank, and the two escorts dismounted. Mr. Bodkins the bank manager, unlocked the front door, and the men started unloading the gold bars. Suddenly in the quiet morning air Matt heard a rifle cock. In a flash he turned towards the rooftop across from the bank and pulled out his gun, "Drop it." The man fired, but missed, and Matt fired back. The man was hit and tumbled from the roof as two men from other rooftops started firing. Mr. Bodkins ran into the bank. Matt and the armed guards took cover behind the wagon and started firing back. A second thief was hit in the chest, and rolled off the roof. The third man threw his rifle to the ground below, "I give up, don't fire." It ended as quickly as it had begun.

Having heard shots, Chester was hurrying down the street, rifle in hand. Matt pointed to the man on the roof, "Chester, arrest that one, and find someone to help you bury those other two."

"Mr. Dillon, are you all right? You're bleeding some."

Matt felt his side, and noticed blood for the first time, "It's just a graze Chester. I'll go see Doc after the gold's been unloaded.

Doc saw the whole thing. At the first sound of gunfire he got out of bed and hurried to his window. When the dust settled he could see that two men were dead, a third was being arrested, and Matt's side was bleeding. Even from his vantage point, he could see that the wound was minor. He got dressed and readied things for Matt's arrival.

New Orleans

Kitty was feeling desperate. It was her fifth day in bed and she felt like she wasn't recovering at all. It seemed that just as her head was clearing, a pounding headache returned. The headaches made her nauseous so she could barely eat, and her arm didn't seem any better. Every time the doctor visited he wrapped it tight, muttered something about women being weak and left. On top if that, there were still no letters from Matt. Visits from Corey were her only relief from distress and boredom, the only things she had to look forward to.

A knock on her door penetrated her gloom and she smiled, "Come on in Corey."

Corey entered with his usual good cheer, "Hello Kitty, you are looking lovely as usual."

Shaking her head Kitty groaned. Corey smiled, "Come now, I know just the thing to cheer you up. I'm going to ask the good doctor if I can take you for a carriage ride this afternoon. I'll promise that you'll be warm and quiet, and that I'll take good care of you."

Kitty brightened visible, "Oh Corey, that would be wonderful. Will you?"

Corey kissed her forehead lightly, "I'll go speak to the doctor now, and with luck, be back with a carriage this afternoon. I'll send word before I come."

Dodge City

Doc heard Matt's footsteps on the stairs, and opened the door, "I saw it all Matt, let me help you off with your vest and shirt, and I'll have a look."

As Doc helped Matt undress, he smelled the faint but unmistakable scent of Kitty's perfume emanating from the marshal's shirt pocket. Doc gave a quick look and saw an envelope poking out.

He examined the wound. It was a graze on the left side that went from the top of Matt's rib cage to his hipbone, but it wasn't deep. Doc cleaned it thoroughly, "That should do it Matt. As long as it's kept clean, it will be fine." He paused before asking as casually as he could, "What have you heard from Kitty?"

Matt looked at Doc in silence, and his jaw clenched slightly. Doc continued with the lightest tone he could muster, "I saw a letter from her in your pocket, Matt, and I know that up until now you haven't heard from her."

"Awfully nosey, aren't you Doc?"

Doc gave Matt a defiant look, "When it comes to the people I care about, yes I am."

Matt's expression softened. He knew that Doc cared deeply. He and Kitty were Doc's family, and he deserved to know. Finding it painful to say the words aloud, Matt took a breath and said quietly, "Doc, she's gone. She's staying in New Orleans. She likes it there." He paused before adding flatly, "You know – the fun people, parades and all."

Doc was stunned, "That's impossible. Kitty loves her life here. I know that for a fact, and you two – well, she just wouldn't leave that."

"We two what Doc?"

Doc rubbed his mustache and chose his words carefully, "Matt, you and Kitty are very, very discrete, but I care about you both, and know you both like others don't. Aside from that, I've been on this earth for a long time, and have seen lots of things and lots of people. You two have something special, rare and wonderful. I can't believe that the Kitty Russell I know would leave that."

"Read for yourself Doc, go ahead, read it."

Matt stood and prepared to leave as Doc put on his glasses and read the letter. He shook his head sadly when he finished.

Without a word, Matt took the letter from Doc's hands, put it back in his shirt pocket and walked out the door.

Doc stood by the window and watched Matt cross the street. He was filled with fear and concern. He knew that his young friend was likely to build a wall around him, and could become the worst kind of lawman, a badge without a heart. His other concern was for Kitty. He believed she was making a big mistake. Maybe he should go to New Orleans and talk to her. She always welcomed his advise in the past. He thought for a minute and shook his head. The letter left no question about her decision. Doc closed the curtain to his window and walked away with an aching heart.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Kitty was in bed felling tired, ill and unhappy. Her right arm hurt if she moved it even slightly, and she had a headache. The only positive was that the pain in her head was a dull throb, not the intense pounding she often felt.

There a knock on the door, and Claire walked in with a note, "Excuse me Miss. This is from Mr. Towers."

Kitty took the note with her left hand, and read it as Claire quietly left.

_Dear Kitty, the doctor said that some sunshine and fresh air would do you good. I promised to keep you warm and comfortable. I'll be there to carry you to your carriage at 2PM. _

_With Affection, _

_Corey_

Kitty smiled brightly, feeling happier that she had in days. She immediately decided to defy the doctor's orders to stay in bed, and started to get up to dress. She was surprised at how weak she felt when she stood, but was determined to be in nice clothes when Corey arrived. Slowly making her way to the closet, she spotted the blue silk blouse that Matt had given her and fingered it with a slight smile on her face. Then she sighed, and looked through the rest of closet. She chose a white cotton blouse. Putting it on was a challenge because of her arm, but she managed to take the sling off, slip her bandaged arm into the arm of the blouse and put the sling back on. Next came her dark blue skirt. When she buttoned the waist, she was amazed and appalled to see how loose it was. She pulled it tight, closed it with a safety pin, and vowed to eat more, no matter how nauseous she felt. Then she sat on the side of the bed to wait.

Corey arrived promptly at 2:00. When he saw her waiting expectantly, he smiled and gently lifted her in his arms. Holding her close, he carried her down the stairs, "Your chariot awaits you, fair lady." When they got outside, she felt the sun and fresh air on her skin, and smiled in enjoyment. Corey set her in the carriage, covered her legs with a blanket and sat next to her. He took the reins and they started off, "Let's drive around a bit, so I can show you some sites you haven't seen yet."

As they drove along, Corey pointed out various churches, plazas and homes, and had an entertaining story to tell about each. They turned a corner and came to a beautiful garden beside large pond. Corey pulled the carriage to a stop at the edge of the water, "This is one of my favorite places in New Orleans. It's lovely, peaceful and quiet, and best of all never crowded. They sat side by side with the sun warming them as they watched the ducks swim about and dive for food. Kitty felt calmer and more content than she had in some time. Corey put his arm around her as he leaned over to point to some baby swans.

She didn't resist his touch, but didn't snuggle closer the way she would have with Matt. Confusing thoughts raced through her mind. She liked this man, and he had been the only bright spot in her life for days. He seemed to be the only one in the world who cared about her, but she didn't love him, she loved Matt. Matt, the man who hadn't written, the man who seems to have forgotten about her.

Corey tucked the blanket around her, "Let's make sure you're not getting cold." He took her hand, kissed it and held it to his cheek. "Kitty, I know it can't be a secret that I love you. I love you and I have a lot to offer. I can give you a wonderful life."

Kitty looked into his eyes. Corey saw she was deep in thought and decided to press on, "Kitty, make me a happy man, and say you'll stay in New Orleans when you recover. I want to marry you. I want us to have a beautiful life together. Kitty you haven't heard a word from Matt Dillon. It's obvious that the marshal doesn't care about you. He's a fool. I do care, and I can give you everything."

Kitty eyes widened and she spoke rapidly, "How do you know I haven't heard from him, how do you know his name, and how do you know he's a marshal?"

Annoyance crossed Corey's face, annoyance at his own misstep. He tried to cover it with a smile as he answered lightly, "Actually, I can't remember how I came to know those things, but it doesn't matter, does it?"

Kitty put her hands in her lap, "Corey, please take me back to the house."

Corey smiled solicitously, "Of course. I don't want you to get tired. I'll get you home and back to bed."

When they reached the house, Corey carried Kitty up to her room. Kitty couldn't help but note that his smile seemed forced as he lifted her hand and kissed it, "I'll see you tomorrow, lovely lady. I meant what I said. I want to marry you, and give you a wonderful life. Think about it."

Kitty sat in bed staring into space, as she tried to sort things out. She had told Marie she was in a relationship, and Corey that she was not available, but she had never mentioned Matt's name or the fact that he was a marshal, and she had never spoken about not hearing from him. The fact that Corey knew those things made an alarm go off in her head. Something was wrong, very wrong.

Feeling more isolated than ever, tears welled up in her eyes. She was so buried in her thoughts, that she didn't hear Claire come in.

"Miss Kitty, here is your medicine and your dinner." Kitty didn't respond and Claire repeated herself.

Kitty looked up, "I'm sorry Claire. I don't mean to ignore you. I was just deep in thought."

Claire nodded, and set the tray down. She too was preoccupied. She had just brought the mail in and again there was no letter from Matt, a fact that caused her to be both disappointed, and surprised by her disappointment. Of course she couldn't know that Matt had stopped writing when he got the goodbye letter that he believed had been written by Kitty. There would be no more letters.

She was thinking hard about the letters and the man who had written them, when before she knew it she blurted out, "What does he look like?"

Kitty was puzzled, "Excuse me Claire, what does who look like?"

Claire's hands flew to her mouth as if she could stuff those words back in. Her hands slowly went back to her sides. The words were out. She had to make a decision, and make it on her own. Something she had little experience with. At the age of 15, she married the man her parents told her to. She worked for Miss Marie's mother, because her husband arranged it, and she remained in the job after her husband died. Miss Marie kept her on after her mother died, and that was that. Now she had a decision that was hers to make. Silence hung in the air for a moment, and then Claire decided. To her surprise it felt good. "Miss Kitty, I know it's late, but I want to show you something. I have to go home, to fetch what I'm talking about, but I can only do it if you promise me that when you leave here, you'll help me find a job, because if I do this I'll be fired."

Sunned and puzzle, Kitty nodded, not knowing what to say, and Claire raced out. Kitty couldn't imagine what Claire could possible have, that would be of importance or get her fired. Feeling more tired and confused than ever, she closed her eyes and hoped for answers.

A little over an hour later Claire rushed into the bedroom without knocking. She was breathless, and carrying a bag.

Kitty watched in amazement, as Claire frantically pulled letter after letter from the bag, until they formed a large pile on the nightstand next to bed. Still perplexed, Kitty pulled herself to a sitting position and picked up the letter that was on top. As soon as she looked at it, she recognized Matt's firm, strong handwriting and her heart began to pound. She started reading - _Dear Kitty…_

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Kitty read letter after letter. Everything in them, from Matt's thoughts and recollections to his news about town, gave voice to the love and life they shared. Each and every word was filled with Matt and his feelings for her. As Kitty put the last letter down, a thought occurred to her. She looked at Claire, "What about my letters to him?"

Now that she started, Claire knew she would tell Kitty the whole truth. "They were never sent Miss Kitty. I tore them up. Miss Marie told me to. She wanted me to tear these up too, but I ended up keeping them. I'm not sure myself, why I did that."

Still trying to fit the pieces of the puzzle together Kitty thought of something else. "Claire, I asked Paul to send a telegram to someone in Dodge called Doc. Do you know about that?"

"It wasn't sent, and the reply was fake. I know because I was told to tear up the message you wrote."

Kitty put her hand on the pile of letters, "Why did you give these to me now?"

Claire was silent for a full minute. Her explanation seemed silly, but now that she was being honest, there seemed to be no point in making things up. "Miss Kitty, after I read the first letter, I started looking forward to them. Then one day they stopped coming, and I missed them. Once I blurted out my question asking what he looked like, I got a real strong feeling about how sad it must have been for you, to not even get one letter. It's hard to explain it all."

Kitty nodded, "I think I understand Claire, I know emotions are sometimes hard to put into words." They were both silent, and Kitty thought about the past few weeks, and the things that had seemed somewhat odd. One thing was the fact that the house was totally unfamiliar to her. She knew she had spent a lot of time in Marie's house as a child, so it was strange that nothing about it felt familiar or jogged a memory. Then there was that letter to Matt that she saw briefly when she fell. It was scented with her perfume, but she hadn't written it. Also, when she arrived she had no idea what Marie looked like. After all they hadn't seen each other since they were little girls. Yet, Marie picked her out right away.

A feeling of dread came over Kitty. "Claire, how long have you been working here?"

Claire thought for a second, "It's been 7 years now. That's when Mrs. Russell moved from Boston to New Orleans with her daughter Miss Marie. They needed a maid, and my husband got me the position. A year after that my husband passed away and so did Mrs. Russell. Miss Marie was kind enough to keep me on."

Kitty almost shot out of bed, "How can that be? My cousin Marie was born here. We played together as tiny children."

"Miss Kitty, I only know what Mrs. Russell told me. She had lived in Boson all her life, but decided to make a change when her husband died 7 years ago. Miss Marie was a young lady by then."

Kitty was stunned by the thoroughness of the treachery involved in the situation. With amazement in her voice she said softly, "Marie is not really my cousin. It's all been an elaborate trick. I don't know what it's about, but I do know that people don't go to this much trouble unless there's a lot at stake. Claire, I promised you that I'd help you and I will, but first I need you to do something to help us both."

Claire looked a bit uncertain, but replied with firmness in her voice, "I'll do what you ask Miss."

"I need you to send a telegram as soon as the telegraph opens in the morning. Please write this down – To Matt Dillon, Dodge City Kansas – _Need Cowboy. Come right away_. Kitty."

Dodge – The Next Morning

Matt was at his desk writing a letter to the War Department. He knew he couldn't stay in Dodge, and was requesting a new assignment. He'd miss some people, particularly Chester and even more so Doc, but without Kitty, staying in Dodge was too painful. Maybe this was a lesson that he really was meant to be the lone wolf, he once thought he was.

He was about to leave to mail the letter, when Barney burst in. "Marshal, here's a telegram for you from Miss Kitty. I thought you'd want to see it right away."

Matt grabbed the wire and read it. He pulled Kitty's rejection letter out of his pocket and dropped it in the trashcan, as he handed the wire back to Barney, "Do me a favor. Show this to Doc, and let him know I'm heading out."

An hour later Matt was about to board the Dodge to New Orleans train, when Doc came hurrying over. Matt was surprised, "Doc, what are you doing here?"

"What do you think? I'm coming. My services might be needed."

Matt started to protest, but thought again, "I hope that isn't the case Doc, but if it is you should be there."

New Orleans

Kitty had slept poorly. Images of being buried by torn up letters, as people laughed, invaded her sleep. She was slowly opening her eyes when Claire knocked and walked in carrying the usual tray of food and glass of milky white liquid. What was unusual was the self-satisfied expression on Claire's face, as she spoke with a hint of pride. "Miss, I was first in line in the telegraph office, and that message was sent a few hours ago."

Kitty smiled at Claire's newfound confidence as she nodded, "Perfect." She looked at the glass on the tray, "Claire, that stuff is so vile tasting. I just can't drink it."

Claire had never really entered a conversation with Kitty, but now things had changed a bit, so she expressed her opinion, "Well, it is what the doctor ordered, but maybe if you eat something you'll feel like taking it later. Surely missing one dose can't hurt."

Kitty looked at the food in front of her and picked up a fork. She started eating scrambled eggs and toast and for the first time, found them tasty. Noting that her headache was clearing, instead of getting worse. She started to wonder what was in that milky liquid that she'd been drinking three times a day.

Matt & Doc

Doc was sitting on the train next to Matt, trying to read a newspaper. Matt crossed and uncrossed his legs, played with the rim of his hat, fold his arms across his chest, slumped in his seat, sat up again and ran his fingers through his hair.

Doc put the newspaper down, "Matt, would you please just take a nap."

"Doc, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that you fidgeting around won't get us there any faster, and it's driving me crazy."

"Doc, we don't know what's happening, all we know is Kitty needs help. She could be in any kind of trouble. We could get there too late."

"Kitty was able to send for you, which means she's can't be too bad off. She'll be fine."

Matt nodded with more conviction than he felt, as Doc prayed he was right.

New Orleans 

As the train from Dodge was barreling towards New Orleans, Marie and Paul were returning from their honeymoon. Both were looking forward to what they were sure awaited them. Paul turned to his wife, "Marie, given Corey's considerable charm, and the fact that he's been courting a vulnerable lady who thinks she's been deserted by her man, I'll bet a wedding date had been set."

Marie grinned, "Agreed, and set for very soon. Right after the wedding, Corey will bring the marriage certificate and Kitty's birth certificate to the executor of his grandfather's will, and become one of the richest men in the country."

"Yes, and we will get our small fortune for helping it happen."

"Paul, what kind of marriage do you think they'll have?"

"Oh, it will be all right. Corey is charmed by the woman, and she is beautiful. He wants heirs so they'll have children. Of course we both know that Corey is not prone to monogamy, so he'll have mistresses." Paul laughed as he continued, "Fortunately, he'll be rich enough to keep several women happy."

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Back from their honeymoon, Paul and Marie arrived at Marie's house, where the couple would settle into married life. To their surprise Corey was pacing back and forth outside, looking uncharacteristically agitated and dismayed.

He heard the couple approach and turned to them speaking rapidly, "I've been waiting for you. I'm glad you're back on time. There is a problem with our plan. I confess it's a problem of my doing, and I need your help."

Paul put his arm around Corey, "Calm down and explain."

"Things were going wonderfully. The accident went as planned. The doctor was keeping her weak and ill, and she's been totally dependent upon me for companionship. I've been charming, considerate and kind. In fact the woman's eyes positively lit up every time I entered the room. I took her for a carriage ride. The day was ideal, and she was content and smiling. Everything was going just as I wanted. I professed my love and was closing the deal when I erred. I let it slip out that I knew that she hadn't heard from her man, the marshal named Matt Dillon. She immediately became suspicious. She knew she'd never mentioned the man's name, profession or that she hadn't heard from him. Of course I realized my mistake immediately, but it was too late."

Marie was furious, "I don't have to tell you how stupid that was. Paul and I put a lot of work into this. We came up with the plan. I found Kitty and pretended to be her cousin. Paul masterminded her accident, and you jeopardized everything with a few words.

Corey spoke through clenched teeth, "You don't have to tell me Marie. I'm the one who was within easy reach of inheriting a vast fortune."

Paul put up his hand, "Calm down you two. Certainly this can be smoothed over. Marie, even if she is suspicious of Corey, certainly she will listen to you. She still believes you are her beloved cousin.

Marie took a deep breath, "You're right. I'll go speak to her. I'm sure I can get her to appreciate the opportunity that awaits her. You two come up in 20 minutes, and Corey, you'd better be there with every ounce of charm you can muster."

The two men nodded, and Marie hurried into the house.

As she made her way up the stairs, Marie started to formulate the caring, kind words she was going to say.

She tapped on Kitty's door and without waiting for an answer, opened it and rushed in "Oh, Kitty, it was so upsetting to learn about your accident. I'm incredibly grateful and relieved that Corey was here to take care of you. I just spoke to him, and he's been beside himself with worry. The man would do anything for you."

Marie suddenly noticed that Claire was there, and didn't want to continue speaking in front of the maid, "Claire, why are you here? Surely you must have something to do. I hope you haven't gotten into bad habits while I was away."

Claire's face reddened and she quickly left the room.

Marie turned her attention to back to Kitty. "As I was saying, Corey would do anything for you. He adores you, and I must say, the two of you make a beautiful couple. He wants give you everything, and can. You mustn't forget that his grandfather amassed a vast fortune."

There was an uncomfortable silence as Kitty looked at Marie. Finally she spoke directly, "Who are you?"

Marie was shocked, "My dear, I didn't realize you were so confused. That fall must have done more damage than I understood. I am your cousin, Marie."

"Maybe your name is Marie Russell, but you are not my cousin. My cousin, Marie, was born here. You moved here 7 years ago."

For the first time in her life, Marie was totally caught off guard.

Kitty continued, "I also know that you had Claire tear up the letters I wrote to Matt, and also told her to rip up the ones from him to me."

Marie's face turned red with rage. She opened the door and screamed, "CLAIRE GET UP HERE NOW."

With trepidation, Claire scurried up the stairs. Marie was spitting mad, "You bitch, you stupid, foolish bitch – you're life is ruined. You're fired and you will never find another job. You'll be out on the streets homeless and starving and I'll laugh." She slapped Claire hard across the face.

The slap stung, and Claire's hand went to her cheek, then she ran down the stairs, with a sick and empty feeling inside. Paul and Corey walked right passed her as they went up to Kitty's room.

They entered, and as she closed the door behind them, Marie wasted no time bringing them up to date. "She knows about the letters, and she knows that she and I are not related. We have our work cut out for us gentleman."

Kitty looked at the three people standing by her bed, looming over her. She was weak from being bed ridden and not eating, and her right arm ached, yet she steeled herself and looked steadily from one to the other. "What I don't know is why?"

Marie shrugged, "No harm in telling you. When you met Corey, he told you that when his grandfather was young, he was going to marry his good friend, Zaire Russell's sister, but Zaire and his sister died. As he aged, the elder Mr. Towers became obsessed with the idea that his and Zaire's families be united. He put a stipulation in his will that Corey must marry a member of Zaire Russell's family, in order to gain his inheritance."

Kitty shook her head, "The poor man, he must have wanted it badly."

Marie snorted and continued. "Corey found out my last name was Russell and hoped I was a descendent, but it is a common name and I'm not. However, I remembered another Marie Russell from boarding school who was from Zaire's family. She died of meningitis at school, so it was no problem to pretend to be her. My wedding was the perfect excuse to get you here. All we needed was for you to fall for Corey, marry him, and the inheritance would be his."

Kitty interjected, "What happens to the inheritance if Corey doesn't marry a member of Zaire's family?"

Corey sneered, "I get a mere $200,000 and everything else will be divided among a group of grandfather's employees. Men he considered loyal – such rubbish."

Kitty looked at Corey, "$200,000 is a fortune. You can live well and start a business of your own."

Marie, Paul and Corey looked at each other and then burst out laughing. Finally Marie spoke, "Kitty, you don't understand. You are going to marry Corey."

Kitty shook her head. "Don't be ridiculous. I'm not marrying Corey, and you can't force me to."

Corey sat on the side of the bed and put his hand on Kitty's. She quickly pulled away, and Corey smiled with infuriating smugness, "Kitty you will marry me. Marie has it all figured out."

Kitty tried to keep the fear out of her voice, "What do you mean?"

Marie spoke up. "Kitty, I hoped it wouldn't come to this, but it has. You see, Dr. Southwood is a man of expensive tastes, and as an employee of Corey's he is able to indulge those tastes. The doctor has a lot of, let's call them medicines, at his disposal. A little something in your food will make you violently ill. Something else in your water will make your limbs shake. A stronger dose of the liquid you've been drinking, and your head will feel like it's about to explode. You could refuse to eat or drink, but I don't see that as a solution for you. Eventually you will give in."

Corey stood up, "My dear, we will leave you now, to give you a chance to think things over. Let's avoid any more unpleasantness. It is so unnecessary. Look at it this way, the sooner you agree to marry me, the happier I will be and the better husband I will make. "Think about it."

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Claire still felt the sting of Marie's slap, as she quickly got ready to leave the house. She didn't know what was happening upstairs, but was sure that Kitty was in a bad situation. She wished she could help, she had come to like Kitty, but there was nothing she could do. With no job, and little hope of finding one she couldn't even help herself. With a heavy heart she opened the door, and as she stepped outside, found herself smack up against a man's torso. Stunned, she stepped back, slowly looked up and whispered, "It's you."

The man walked in, "I'm Marshal Matt Dillon. I'm looking for a woman named Kitty Russell."

"Top of the stairs, first door on the left."

Matt rushed passed Claire and bolted up the stairs. A shorter, older man carrying a black bag followed. Watching the men go by, Claire decided she'd stay a while. Things could be looking up. She sat down in a comfortable chair to wait.

As he reached the top step Matt called out, "Kitty."

Hearing the familiar voice Kitty was flooded with relief, "In here."

Matt burst in with his gun drawn, startling the three people who were about to leave the room

Corey recovered first, "Who on earth are you?"

"Matt Dillon, US Marshall."

Paul looked Matt. He had gotten over his initial shock, and his voice dripped with distain, "Marshal, perhaps on the wild frontier it is customary to burst in on people with a gun drawn, but I assure you that in civilized society, that's not how things are done. I strongly suggest that you put the gun away and leave quietly, before my wife and I have you arrested for trespassing."

Matt ignored Paul and glanced over at Kitty. Doc was already by her side. "How is she Doc?"

"I'm all right Matt."

"Glad you think so, but I'd like to hear it from Doc."

Doc was gently unwrapping her right arm, "I don't know everything yet Matt, but I think she'll be fine."

Marie raised her voice to get Matt's attention, "Didn't you hear my husband? Get out of here this second, or we will have you arrested. Believe me, my lawyer will have plenty of charges. He's the best in New Orleans, and extremely influential."

Matt looked at the well dressed, arrogant people standing before him. It was obvious they were used to having their way. Keeping his gun on them, he glanced over his shoulder, "Kitty, are you being kept here against your will."

"Yes, Matt."

Corey sputtered in indignation, "That – that is a lie."

Matt interrupted, "I'm arresting you three for the crime of kidnapping."

Doc was holding the glass of the milky liquid that was on Kitty's tray. He smelled it and put a drop on his tongue, "Matt, there are serious toxins in this mixture."

Matt nodded, "Then it's kidnapping and attempted murder."

Corey protested, "Don't be ridiculous we weren't trying to kill her, we were merely…."

Marie jabbed Corey with her elbow to shut him up.

Paul was indignant, "Now look here. You can't bust into our home, hold us at gunpoint and start making wild accusations."

Matt shot the man a look that had silenced braver and tougher men, and Paul was struck speechless. Matt looked at Kitty and their eyes locked. They longed to hold one another, but eyes filled with love would have to do for now.

"Kitty, I'm taking these three to the police. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Kitty whispered, "I know you will."

Matt turned to three stunned people who couldn't believe the sudden turn of events. Minutes ago they were holding all the cards. Now they were being arrested. Things like this didn't happen to people like them.

Marie spoke up, "I want to contact my lawyer."

"That's fine maam. I'm sure the police captain will take care of that for you." He motioned towards the door with his gun, "All right you three let's go."

Marie crossed her arms defiantly, "You are not going to walk us out of here at gun point like common criminals. You simply are not."

Matt looked at Marie with mild amusement, as if she was a petulant child. He took her arm and gently turned her to face the door. "Let's get moving." Not having any options, they walked sullenly down the stairs

Seeing Marie, Corey and Paul come down the staircase at gunpoint, Claire smiled to herself – we'll see who is so high and mighty now.

Corey walked first followed by Paul and then Marie. They stopped at the door, and refused to step outside. Marie turned to Matt, "We are not going. You can't force us. It's not as if you'd dare shoot us."

Matt poked her lightly with his gun, "We frontiersmen are a wild, unpredictable lot. You never know."

Suddenly uncertain, they looked at each other and slowly walked out the door. Matt knew he didn't have to keep his gun on them, after all they were unarmed, and unlikely to run, but he was enjoying it. All three were walking with their eyes down as if they wished the earth would swallow them up. Their embarrassment built with each step, as along the way, people stopped what they were doing and stared at the unusual sight of 3 members of high society being marched down the street at gunpoint, by a lawman. Small crowds started to gather. Some pointed and whispered, others shook their heads and smiled, and more than a few laughed out loud.

Feeling totally humiliated, after what seemed like the longest walk in history, they reached the police station with Matt. When they got inside, Matt holstered his gun and spoke to the policeman at the front desk. "Hello officer, I'm Marshall Matt Dillon. I'd like to see Captain Louis Blanc. He's a friend of mine, and I want speak to him about my prisoners."

"He's in his office, sir. I'll go get him." The policeman hurried away as Paul stammered, "You know Captain Blanc?"

"As a matter of fact I do. He and his family were in Kansas territory about 2 years ago. They ran into some problems on the trail and I was able to help them."

Corey raised his eyes to heaven and whispered, "Doesn't that figure."

Captain Blanc emerged from his office, "Matt it's a pleasure to see you again." He look at Marie, Paul and Corey, "I see you have some rather distinguished citizens in custody."

"That's right Louis, they are suspected of kidnapping and attempted murder, to start with."

The captain stroked his mustache, "Matt, those are very serious charges. I know you wouldn't make such allegations without good reason, but I cannot hold them unless you can guarantee that you have witnesses."

"There are 2 witnesses. The victim herself, and this lady's maid."

Captain Blanc looked pleased, "Excellent. If possible, I'd like to get statements from them tomorrow. You know Matt, this is the kind of case that people in New Orleans love. It involves members of high society, and dramatic crimes. It will get quite a lot of publicity. The newspapers will have a field day, and it will be the talk of the town. It could be quite beneficial to my reputation and career. I owe you another favor."

Matt couldn't help but smile as he watched Captain Blanc lock the prisoners up in separate cells, their cries of injustice falling on deaf ears. The captain shook his head, "If they think they are unhappy now, wait until the publicity begins. I'm sure the gossip has already started." Matt nodded, "Our walk here was not unnoticed." He shook the captain's hand and hurried back to Kitty.

Doc and Claire were in front room talking, when Matt ran in. Doc pointed to the staircase. "Get up there, she's waiting."

Matt grinned and took the stairs two at a time. Within seconds he had Kitty cradled in his arms, "Are you really all right? You seem so frail."

Kitty kissed his lips softly, "Doc says I just need some good meals, and exercise to build up my strength. Dr. Southwood said my arm was broken, but Doc says it's just bruised. Southwood had it tied to keep it hurting.

"Why did they do this?"

"Oh Matt, it's complicated. Right now I just want you to hold me. Do you mind if I explain later?"

Matt held her close and stroked her cheek. "There's time. Plenty of time."

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

The Next Day

After breakfast Kitty, Claire, Doc and Matt went to the police station to see Captain Blanc. Matt sat down to write his arrest report, and the others followed Blanc to his office. Kitty and Claire gave detailed statements, and Doc reported on the toxic medicine and willful mistreatment of Kitty's arm. After asking a few questions, Blanc was satisfied that he had an unshakable case. He dispatched several officers to arrest Dr. Southwood, and Jim Bale, the man who had forged the telegram for Paul, and thanked the witnesses for their time.

On the way out, they walked passed three despondent and disheveled prisoners in their cells. Kitty shook her head as she went by, still amazed at the lengths the three had been willing to go to for money. Marie and Paul were all ready well off, and Corey could have inherited $200,000, but they wanted more. In Kitty's opinion they were pathetic.

Once outside, Doc went off to search for medical books, and Kitty invited Claire to lunch. It was time for a talk.

Matt finished his report and took it to Blanc's office. The captain smiled when he looked it over, "Thank you for this Matt, and for providing such good witnesses. Marie Russell's attorney was here. He is a very dramatic trial lawyer. He and I both know he cannot win this, but that won't prevent him from putting on a show. This case will be the talk of the town." The men shook hands, and Matt left to buy a special gift for Kitty.

In the Blue Star Café, Kitty looked at the menu, happy to have an appetite again. After just a few good meals, her normal energy and strength were quickly returning.

They placed their orders, and Kitty looked at her companion, "Claire, I promised to help you, and I'd like to, but it seems you don't need help. Marie's credibility is gone, so I'm sure any number of households would be happy to hire you."

Claire took a deep breath, she wasn't used to explaining herself, but wanted to try, "Miss Kitty, I got married at 15, and had my own house to clean. A year later, my husband and I needed money, so I started cleaning other people's houses too. That's a lot of cleaning for a lot of years. Do you think it's possible for a person such as myself to get a different type of job, maybe in a shop or something? I can read, write and cipher. I suppose it's silly of me to have such notions, but I'd like to try and have a different kind of life."

Kitty smiled, "It's not silly at all. If you want a fresh start, come to Dodge City with us. I'll do my best to help you find the life you want."

Claire gave Kitty a rare smile, "A fresh start, I like the sound of that."

The Next Day

They boarded the train to Dodge, and Doc and Claire sat across from Matt and Kitty. As the miles went by, Doc watched Claire watch the couple. Matt's hand was on Kitty's, but other than that they weren't touching, at least not physically. The way they leaned in as they spoke and listened, the way they smiled, the way they held each other's eyes, were special to behold.

Doc whispered to Claire, "They're something together, aren't they?"

Claire whispered back, "I never saw two people so connected. I figure it's rare, but it makes me think that even if I can't have a thing so rare, maybe I can find happiness in my own way, even at my age. She lowered her voice further, I'm 46."

Doc patted her hand, "You're a spring chicken."

Claire laughed. Hope was new to her, but she liked the feeling.

Dodge

For the first time ever, the train arrived ahead of schedule. Doc and Matt got off, and assisted the ladies down the steps. Claire stood on the platform and looked around uncertainly. Sensing her nervousness, Doc took her hand "I have to look in on a patient, but Claire I'm here if you need anything." Claire smiled, and as Doc hurried away, Kitty stepped closer. "I'll show you around town, and help you get settled." She took Claire's arm, and turned to Matt with a knowing smile, "I know, you have to go to the office to check on things. How about I meet you there when Claire's all situated?" Matt nodded, "Sounds perfect." He smiled at Claire, "Welcome to Dodge."

As she was ushered around, Claire knew she'd made the right decision. Everyone was welcoming, and it seemed that a few shops were looking for help. She also felt the warmth of friendship for the first time in years. Doc was kind and helpful, Kitty was the soul of generosity and Matt was everything she thought he'd be and more. She had no romantic feeling towards him, but because she'd read his letters, she'd seen a side of him most people didn't. That was her privilege and her secret.

After showing Claire around, Kitty took her to Ma Smalley's boarding house. Ma's goodhearted nature touched Claire, and she immediately felt comfortable. Kitty left her in Ma's good hands and went to Matt's office.

She opened the door and saw he was alone, "Hello Cowboy." He looked up and smiled. She was about to speak when something in the trashcan caught her eye. It was the letter she had seen just before losing consciousness in Marie's house. Matt protested as she picked it out of the trash, "Kitty, please don't read that."

She had to know, and opened the letter. The words filled her with sadness, "Oh Matt, I'm so sorry. I can just imagine how this made you feel."

"Kitty you have nothing to be sorry for." He took the letter, tore it in half and handed her one of the pieces. "Some letters really should be torn up." He ripped his half into tiny bits, and Kitty did the same. Smiling they dropped the shreds in the trashcan, and Matt took her arm, "Shall we go have diner?"

Kitty nodded, "Yes, but not Delmonico's. I can throw something together at my place. It may be just sandwiches, but it would be nice to be alone. Matt agreed whole-heartedly, and they went to her rooms.

A little while later, Kitty was humming as she set a tray of sandwiches on the table. She heard a key in the lock, and knew that Matt had returned with a pitcher of beer. He set the pitcher on the table and looked at her. She was smiling, her eyes were shining, and a few stray hairs were clinging to her glowing skin. She looked joyful and beautiful. He gently pushed a hair from her face, "Kitty I know everything is ready but maybe we should eat a little later. He leaned in and kissed her long and hard. Their lips separated and he reached around to unbutton her dress. She undid the top buttons of his shirt and kissed his chest, "Cowboy, I think you're right."

They touched and kissed as they undressed each other, and made their way to bed. The weeks of longing and uncertainty were released in the urgency and tenderness of their lovemaking.

Afterwards, he held her in his arms. She sighed with satisfaction, "Matt, it seems I've worked up quite an appetite, and knowing you, you're probably ready to eat a bear."

He laughed, and they helped each other dress, while still trading kisses.

They had just sat down to eat, when Matt jumped up.

"What's wrong Matt."?

"Nothing, it's just I forgot something." Without another word he was out the door.

Kitty shook her head, poured herself a glass of beer and waited. 10 minutes later Matt reappeared with a plain wooden box, and set it on the table, "Kitty, this is for you."

Kitty couldn't imagine what it was. She tugged the lid off, looked in the box and burst out laughing. Snuggly packed side by side were a dozen bottles of Tabasco Sauce. Still laughing she looked at Matt, "How did you know?"

"Claire heard you talk to Marie about Tabasco Sauce, the great new thing in New Orleans restaurants. You said couldn't get enough."

Kitty was grinning broadly as she looked up at him. "I love you Matt Dillon."

"I love you too, Kitty Russell."

Suddenly serious, she pointed to the box, "Well, what are you waiting for? Open up one of those bottles. Wait until you taste this stuff."

The End

.


End file.
